Worth It
by Inuyasha's2hotmiko
Summary: Ch.2 up! Inuyasha and Kagome has had a relationship for more than three years but when she finds out that Inuyasha doesn’t 'love' her anymore and wants to breaks up with her she asks herself questions about their relationship. IxKxOC MxS SessxOC IxKikxN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & Co. so don't sue.

Claimer: I own the poem "Worth It" cause I WROTE IT!!

Author's Note:

Hey everyone I'm back to writing after getting back in the spirit again. Things at school are slow so I have more than enough time to start writing again! Read and review! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Also my other story I'm putting it off until I can find my note book where I have written most of the story down.

Summery: Inuyasha and Kagome has had a relationship for more than three years but when she finds out that Inuyasha doesn't love her anymore and wants to breaks up with her she asks herself questions about their relationship.

&

Sitting on the roof of her home Kagome cries silent tears. Tears of sorrow, anger, frustration, or joy she didn't know. All she knew was that she no longer had her Inuyasha with her. The love of her life was gone. He left her for something he believed was better. Now her heart was shattered into pieces. It pained her to think of him, the one that made her feel safe, the one who she thought that she could be with for the rest of her life, and the one who she loved with all her being.

_**Of all the trials and tribulations I've been through in my life,**_

_**I have never been through one like this**_

_**I met a person who has opened my eyes**_

_**As well as my heart to something more.**_

Her mind wondered to the time when they first met. At seven years old Kagome's mother died. She remembered when as soon as she saw her mother's body in the casket she ran out of the church and all the way home to her tree house. As she cried and cried into her little hands, she never heard a ten year old Inuyasha coming up the ladder. He saw her run out the church and followed her at the request of his older brother. A hand was on her shoulder and she looked up with sad, lost, teary eyes. Immediately she launched herself at him crying her eyes out. Inuyasha, understanding how she felt, comforted her and stayed with her. Since then they have been friends.

For then first time in a few days she smiled remembering the time when they officially became a couple.

_One evening Kagome was in the park walking when she saw Inuyasha running up to her. "Kagome!" he yelled with a smile engraved on face. Smile back at her crush, she greeted him. "Hey Inuyasha, how ya doing?" Surprising her, she saw what could have been a blush on his cheeks. "Hey Kagome can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded, smile brightly. 'Things are defiantly looking up today' she thought. Inuyasha pulled Kagome aside to one of he secluded picnic tables. _

"_Okay um uh Kagome I've been thinking about the time we've been spending together and well I would like for you to be my girlfriend." He smiled hoping it would better his chances but it was soon gone as he was tackled by a very pleased 16- year old. Inuyasha laughed as he released the girl. _

"_Here these are for you." He pulled out a bouquet of marigolds and gave them to her. "A marigold shines in the dark just like your smile, you bright my world." _

_Then he kissed her for the first time._

_**As the days go by my heart began to fly.**_

_**For this person has been so beautiful to me.**_

_**Their arms so welcome, warm, and loving.**_

_**I love it there and never wanted to leave.**_

Oh how she just loved the time they spent together after that. Not long after he asked her to go to the Bahamas for a weekend of fun. The weekend is one she would never forget. Relaxing in the sun, feeling the cool breeze against her skin, and swimming in the clear water full of colorful fishes, there was nothing that could be better than sharing the experience with the one she cared about the most.

_**Then it happened without my knowing.**_

_**My heart welcomed and sheltered another person, another soul.**_

_**Soon every thought in some way was about him.**_

Kagome sighed as she noticed how long they were actually been together. Real good friends since she was ten, boyfriend and girlfriend since sixteen, engaged since eighteen, and married since…. 

So much time has pasted…

The best years of her youth…

…as well as her worse.

_**And I found myself sacrificing what I valued most to benefit him.**_

_**I sacrificed my education, missing lesson after lesson.**_

_**I sacrificed my happiness, doing everything he wanted and more.**_

_**And in doing so made him become apart of myself.**_

_**But was it worth it?**_

Yes. There were plenty of bad times in their relationship mostly because of Inuyasha's changing ways. Becoming more of a rude, impatient, selfish, and all around terrible person during the summer before their senior year. But that was when Kikyo and Naraku came back into town. Being friends of course they hung out lead to more trouble. They were both the worst little troublemakers in their group of friends. Stealing, killing, they did it all but no one knew about the killing of course. When school started it became worse. Inuyasha became involved and dragged Kagome along with him. They lied, cheated; skipped school and she knew it was wrong but she wanted be with her boyfriend and wanted to see him happy.

She wanted to see him happy.

_**I sacrificed my family, relationships between us gone.**_

_**I sacrificed my only sister, making her feel not important, unwanted**_

_**But was it worth it?**_

_**I sacrificed my heart, making myself available to only him.**_

_**And I sacrificed my life, which became him.**_

Her other friends noticed and had a front row seat to the events that passed. They warned Kagome but she failed to listen. She thought with her mind only, not considering what the heart felt. Sango her best friend, sister, the person she could depend on for anything was always there with Kagome until she made a mistake.

_Inuyasha came home drunk that night. He walked into the living room where Kagome and Sango were having their girl's night since Kagome took off from the club when Inuyasha called to hang out with her last night. Completely drunk and oblivious to the world around him he sat on Sango, who was in a comfy chair, and passed out. _

"_Uhrg get your ass out my face!" _

_Kagome then rushed over to help her friend in need. Grabbing Inuyasha up from her friend's face, she woke him. "Inuyasha! Get up!"_

_He woke up with a grin on his face and grabbed Kagome around her waist. "Hey, Sango why don't you go get with Miroku or something?" He said this while feeling up Kagome. Sango turned red with anger. They broke up earlier this week and she was devastated. She was over to get advice on how to get Miroku to come back._

"_You know know what Sango just get the hell out so I can fuck Kagome real good." He then pushed Kagome out the way and opened the door._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled._

"_What? You know you like it Kagome." He smirked. "Well Sango get your shit and get the fuck out! Too bad you can't go to Miroku since he's fucking Ayame but oh well but me and Kagome have business to take care of so get!" _

_Sango moved to get her things when Kagome tried to stop her. "No Kagome he's right it's time for me to leave. You can stay with this monster or you can come with me. But Kagome if you stay you will pay with everyone that cares about you. " She headed to the door but then turned around. "Are you coming?" Kagome just put her head down and Sango left._

_The door was slammed shut and her life began to take a turn for the worse._

After that she rarely ever saw or heard from Sango besides in school. With her being an orphan, no close living relatives, or any other friends, Kagome only had Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Naraku but for the most part only Inuyasha. She loved him so much she couldn't let him go.

She couldn't let him go…

_**But was it worth it to only destroy my heart and past life/me for this new one that is filled with pain, emptiness, and desire that he created from leading me on.**_

_**I can never be with him, never be what I want to him.**_

Kagome laid her chin on her knees as silent tears fell. Her mind then thought of what happened next in their troubled relationship. She shook her head as if to refuse to accept what happened.

He cheated…

…not with only with Kikyo…

…. but with also with Naraku.

She refused to believe that he could have been with both of them. She couldn't. When she heard of the deep secret of Inuyasha's she didn't trust her ears. For one night he was with Naraku but many with Kikyo. Kagome didn't even want to think of how she found out but the memory flashed before her eyes.

"_Inuyasha you sick bastard I've had it with you!" Kagome stormed upstairs to pack her things. She had just walked in to find him with Kikyou on the couch fucking each others brains out with Naraku on the other couch watching._

"_Kagome wait! I'm sorry I was drunk that time." Inuyasha pleaded._

"_No! You done too much for me to stay here even another second with you!" Kagome ran downstairs. "I'm leaving. Any last words, **my love**?"_

_Inuyasha walked up and his expression changed from that one of regret to one of anger and betrayal. "Yeah the hell I do! Get the hell out bitch and don't come back. You were never what I needed but I found it in Kikyo, so what use do I have of you?" he smirked._

_Eyes full of hurt and anguish Kagome walked out the door. She turned back to him to say one last thing. "I'm sorry for not being the best." _

_And she left._

_He was confused. _

She released a long shriek of pain. The pain in her heart was too much to bear. Everything was spinning. Bathed in the moon's light, she stood only to clutch her chest in hurt. Tears poured down her face.

Staggering back, she lost balance and fell back on to the hard roof. Sprawled out on the roof, slowly it started to rain. As if the heavens above were crying for her, offering her comfort in her time of great pain and suffering.

She was completely alone. No one was by her side. As Inuyasha betrayed her she betrayed her only close friends. Ashamed of her actions she had no one to blame but herself.

Nothing was worth this feeling, nothing.

Then she realized she had nothing. She had to rebuild the relationship she once had with Sango, finish the rest of high school and try to afford college.

At rock bottom with nowhere to go but up she stood. A new time had begun for Kagome no more depending on anyone. Her whole life she depended on someone to be there always.

Yes. She would be strong and not anymore was she going to be weak in a world that doesn't give two shits about a person that's down.

Yes. She is the best and can be better than anyone if she wanted.

Yes. She is going to survive.

Yes. She is worth it.

_**But was HE worth it?**_

_**Worth me?**_

No. No he was not.


	2. Family Ties

Disclaimer: I wish I had Inuyasha but I don't.

A/N: Originally this was only a one shot but from some reviews I have heard it should be a story. If it is to become such then it will only have few chapters.

Worth It

Chapter Two: Sacrifices Regained, Family Ties

For a moment the sky brightly lit with lightning, seemed chaotic. Dark clouds drew in from afar and rain poured down as the sky once again grew dim. Sad eyes glared out the window as the rain slowly stopped. Laid out on her makeshift bed, Kagome closed her eyes.

A hand reached out as if to take hold of the happiness it so desperately wanted but could not have. The happy life she wanted could only be achieved by regaining everything sacrificed. Going back to school after spring break was over would be easy but everything else would be difficult. But she'll worry about that in the morning starting with a job. Closing her eyes she got some much needed sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the sky were dull gray clouds that never cease to disperse, creating a depressing mood for those that loom below. Kagome awoke with a start, not taking any account of the gloomy setting around her.

Literally skipping towards her closet, she picked out a light blue and white button up shirt, a white shirt to wear under the button up, black jeans, and some black gym shoes. Taking her clothes and putting those and soap, towels, and underwear in a small duffle bag, she walked out into the shrine's courtyard.

Kagome headed on the road for the hot spring that was in the small forest behind the vast property. For now she had to make use of what she had available to her. The spring was beautiful. The steam created a romantic atmosphere with small, plentiful flowers spread around and at night, fireflies lighting the area in a dull glow.

With the sun's rays blazing above from the trees, the cool spring breeze moving the leaves, the warm water was just what she needed. Sliding into the warm water, thoughts of what her home used to be raced through her mind.

The shrine, once belonging to her grandparents, was pasted on to her mother. Visited by people every day it was full of life, be living or dead. Humans by day, spirits of what used to be living souls by night… yes life there was eventful. Her time here was full of happy times but also the bad…

But that was a story for another time.

She sighed as the warm water stroked her soft skin. Peaceful as her surroundings were it was no surprise that she took a short nap…

Dressed and ready to go, Kagome headed for the nearest bus stop that lead to the train station. There a train would take her to Shibuya. Not too many people were there like any other Sunday. Sitting down on a bench she waited fifteen minutes for the bus to arrive.

Once entering the big city of Shibuya, Kagome took in the sights if the stores selling all kinds if clothes and accessories. Young people, older people and children walking around having a good time with one another.

'_Wow this place is awesome. I'll have to come back here sometime to go shopping'_ she thought.

Walking towards a bus stop she noticed a girl wearing a red jacket with a red streak in her blond hair. She was with her two friends one with long black hair and one with short blond hair.

"Ran Kotabuki never fails to help a friend in need!"

Having an anime sweat drop, she stood not to far away from them as the girl's friends tried to get her not to make a scene. Getting on the bus she over heard that the one called Ran was on her way to fight for the title of the owner of Shibuya. _'Does it really matter? Is it really worth fighting for? I mean in the end you'll still just be a teenager, but only with a title that will be of no use in your future career.'_ As she thought about how useless the majority of the reputations you earn during your school days will be in one's future, she tugged the cord to inform the driver that her stop was coming up.

Arriving at a large building called _Shinsei Sonzaisha Corporation_ HQ, Kagome smiled and walked through its large glass doors. The lobby was nearly empty except for the security guard who was looking at her with unhidden lust. _'Just disgusting. Pig.'_ She thought.

Passing through the lobby she headed towards the elevator, pressing the number 48 once she got in. Walking out, she headed towards the chatting secretary. She was talking away on the phone with someone obviously not associated with her current place of work.

"Um I'm here to see Mr. Lin, please."

The secretary looked at Kagome with certain disgust and said "Mr. Lin only sees those with appointments so sorry don't come back until you have one."

While she went back to talking Kagome was about to lose her temper when she got an idea noticing the picture of her standing next to a dog in front of a black 2007 Saturn AURA and the small model of a dog with large glassy eyes giving a cute look.

Walking away calmly she reached into her pocket and pulled out some change to put into the payphone. Smiling as she dialed the numbers to the headquarters, Kagome looked around the corner to see if the secretary picked up the phone.

"Hold on Christy someone's on the other line." Pushing the hold button then the button for line 2, she answered in a some what professional tone.

"Hello, _Shinsei Sonzaisha Corporation_. Secretary of Mr. Lin speaking, how may I help you?"

Holding her hand over her mouth to stop giggling, Kagome spoke in a very good panicked voice. "Oh my God. Um there is a dog stuck under a new black 2007 Saturn Aura in your parking lot and it's oh my God can someone come and help me take it to a vet! It's just whining and just please send some help!"

The secretary, looking just about ready to blow up in panic-stricken state, got her keys and ran out the door immediately screaming "It's okay little doggie I'm coming!"

Laughing her ass off, Kagome walked towards the office with large black door. Knocking, a soft "Come in." was heard.

The office was beautiful. The walls a light cerulean color as the floor was covered with a soft grey carpet. On the walls various pieces of art were displayed of famous models all well known to Kagome.

A large mahogany desk sat in front of the large window that would display the sunset in the late afternoon. In a black chair sat a young man of twenty-six, with hair as scarlet as fire he turned his emerald eyes enveloped in square, sophisticated glasses to Kagome.

"May I help you…Kagome?"

She smiled as her older cousin recognized her. Immediately he hopped up out of his seat to give her a hug.

"My God, Kagome! How have you been?!"

"Shippou, haven't seen you in a while but I'm just fine," she said looking up at her cousin.

"Well, tell me what you've been up to." He pulled up a seat next to him as he sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, inviting her to take the weight off her feet. When he saw Kagome expression do a complete turn around, his face went from _'Hey-cousin-long-time-no-see'_ to a _'Tell-me-what's-wrong-now'_ look.

"Tell me you still aren't seeing that pathetic imbecile. Did he hurt you, because if so I'll...?" Before he could go any further in his threat to her ex, she explained the current situation.

"No! No, Shippou he didn't cause any physical harm to me and I-I'm not seeing him anymore… I left him two days ago." She put her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. A smile spread on his face once again as he hugged Kagome so tightly she could breathe. " Shi-Shippou I can't breathe…" Smiling chastely he released her. "Sorry 'bout that I'm just so happy that you are okay…" he paused for a moment to take a seat as well as Kagome.

"But Kagome what made you leave him?"

The atmosphere in the room began to grow tense as her mood once again spiraled down into the depths of depression. Once again she summoned up the reason for her sudden leave. The pained feeling spread throughout her heart resembling a poison whose purpose was to cause her immense distress.

Shippou, for a second time retrieving the serious look he some time ago had, took hold of Kagome's hands, consoling her. She smiled at his caring nature that he always had and what she loved most about him as well his cunning. Like a fox he was.

"Please Kagome you can tell me."

"I caught him. He was cheating on me. With Kikyou…and Naraku…"

And from there she burst into tears, thankful that her cousin was there to comfort her. What had she done wrong? 

Everything.

She did everything to make him happy. But he left her for another woman … and a man. Was she not woman enough?

"Oh Shippou I left him…I couldn't take being walked over like that anymore. It it just hurts so badly. He betrayed me after everything I did for him." She sobbed like that until five minutes later when she had a drink in her hands. No it was not alcoholic just her favorite drink, Pepsi.

Putting his hands on her shoulder he sighed. Why did his cousin have all the bad luck? Her father left with her three year old brother when Kagome was born blaming her mother of committing adultery.

Kagome, as time passed, grew and was not oblivious of the pain that reflected of her mother's eyes. Behind every smile, every laugh, and every happy moment was a deep felling of depression in her heart knowing the one she loved though she betrayed his trust in her and left her and Kagome to fend on their own. Her depression caused her soon to fall to illness when Kagome was only seven. Leaving Kagome alone in this world to only live with several foster families, she soon met Inuyasha and fell in love. And then her life spiraled into further hell from his point of view.

"Kagome, where are you living now? You left your last family to live with Inuyasha and they're traveling in America aren't they?" She nodded.

"I'm staying back at the shrine, where momma lived. The utilities are cut off but I use the water from the spring to bathe and stuff." She looked down knowing how her cousin would react.

"Kagome! Oh my God how could you have lived there? Did you eat? Did you have heat? Did you…" Kagome put her hand up to silence him.

"Shippou I was alright. A couple of days without eating aren't anything and I have blankets and stuff to keep me warm until I can cut the heat back on." She shrugged. What else could she do? She was on her own. She betrayed her friends, her foster family was traveling in America, her father or brother….they just simply didn't exist.

Shippou was the least to say shocked at the living conditions of his little cousin. He had to take a seat to think for a moment. A plan came to mind to help his suffering kin.

"Kagome, what if I pay for your utilities until you get back up on your feet?" Shippou smirked.

"Shippou no I couldn't have you spend your money on me like that. You have your own family to support." Kagome was shocked.

"Did you forget who I am Kagome? Shippou Lin, owner and the founder of _Shinsei Sonzaisha Corporation_ who discovered a good number of the great models of Japan. Not only am I that but owner of several restaurants of which was passed down to me by our grandfather." He smiled as he picked up a picture of his small but happy family.

"I have made sure that Ayumi and Conan have everything they needed, wanted and more. Kagome, the wealth I have saved is more than enough to support you, myself and my family and possibly the next two generations."

Amazed at the amount of money that her cousin made, she took into account what he said… and how cold she was last night.

"Alright Shippou-chan you have your self a deal."

0

0

00

0

0

00

0

0

Jazume: Well this took me a good while. Review please even if you don't think its that good.

**Chapter Three: New Job, Old Acquaintances, and Faint Memories**


End file.
